Vacaciones con un demonio
by Nanami Otaku 20
Summary: Yako recibe unos tickets para un ryokan de parte de su amiga Kanae. Neuro se entera y al final deciden ir. ¿Que pasará? NEURO x YAKO FANFICTION
1. Chapter 1

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja

MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

* * *

Me he inspirado en una imagen de internet. ¿Que pasaría si Neuro y Yako fueran a pasar unos días a un ryokan?

Con kimonos y aguas termales. ¿Habrá animales de Neuro por medio?

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

* * *

 **VACACIONES DEMONÍACAS**

 **CAPITULO 1**

* * *

La nueva misión en la agencia de Katsuragi Yako había sido demasiado larga, habían tenido que viajar a otra ciudad durante más de una semana, haciendo que no solo la paciencia de Yako se fuera a la mierda si no que también su cartera y los fondos en la tarjeta de Godai.

Después de aquella semana, horrible para todos menos para Neuro, pues había consumido un buen misterio, Yako se había tomado un fin de semana para ella sola. Ella lo quería así y agradeció a los dioses que Neuro no la hubiera ido a buscar durante aquel periodo de 48 horas.

En ese periodo la joven se dedicó a comer todos los platillos que más le gustaban y a jugar videojuegos en la televisión. Kanae había ido a verla un par de veces y habían charlado de hombres. Yako se había sonrojado varias veces al constatar la vasta experiencia de su amiga en cuanto a hombres se refería. Ella no tenía ninguna, solo un par de besos y algún enamoramiento fugaz pero nada más.

Kanae sonrió cuando al comentarle "sutilmente" que opinaba de su asistente, la detective se puso como la grana, llegando a tartamudear. Ella bien sabía que la detective sentía algo por aquel hombre extraño, como su amiga no entendía que le veía a aquel hombre, más misterioso que otra cosa y que ella no estaba nada segura de sus intenciones.

A pesar de todo, si era el que había elegido Yako y ella la iba a apoyar con lo que viniera.

-¿Te gustaría ir a un descanso en un ryokan?-Le preguntó cuando habían terminado de comer. Sacó dos tickets- Me han regalado dos pero yo no puedo ir. ¿Que dices, Yako? ¿Te interesa?

-Si!-Sonrió y aceptó los dos papeles que le ofrecía su amiga. Eran cinco días con todos los gastos pagados en un hermoso ryokan antiguo. Con lo que le gustaban a Yako las aguas termales.

Se despidió de su amiga, quien marchaba a una cita a ciegas con un par de amigos. Le ofreció ir con ella pero Yako se negó, alegando que quería preparar las cosas para la salida al ryokan.

La joven se dirigió a su cuarto en busca de la ansiada maleta de viajes, que siempre tiraba al fondo del armario.  
Empezó a sacar ropa, sin importarle demasiado donde terminaba. Al final la encontró, bajo la ropa de invierno, y la sacó, limpiando un poco de pelusa que le había quedado en la parte superior. No era una maleta muy grande, básicamente era un macuto con unas ruedas, la izquierda no funcionaba.

-¿Que es esto, piojo? ¿Algún tipo de ritual de los humanos inferiores?

Yako se volteó, con miedo en los ojos, al escuchar la voz profunda de su jefe demoníaco. Allí, parado entre su ropa, con un sujetador de flores sobre su cabello rubio-negro, estaba él. Su tortura diaria, con aquella sonrisa condescendiente. Yako se levantó con rapidez y le apartó la ropa, tapando la evidencia de su sujetador en su espalda.

-No es nada, estaba haciendo limpieza-No podía dejar que se enterase del viaje al ryokan, se apuntaría seguro diciendo que iba a obtener shouki y le arruinaría el viaje. Definitivamente no se podía enterar.

-¿Para irte a aquí, tal vez?-La sonrisa de Yako se fue al ver sus dos tickets entre los dedos enguantados del demonio, quien le sonreía con inocencia, pero que en verdad estaba disfrutando con su rostro de miedo.

-¿Donde? ¿Como?-¿En que momento le había robado los tickets? ¿Cuando había entrado en su casa?

-¿Pensabas irte a disfrutar, dejándome aquí? -Yako tembló ante el tono de voz de Neuro, más cuando la sujetó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo.

Se perdió en la intensidad de aquellos ojos verdes, sus piernas temblaron, con miedo de caerse al suelo pero se aguantó. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y tuvo que apartar la mirada.

 **-¿Quieres venir?**

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado**


	2. Chapter 2

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja

MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

* * *

Me he inspirado en una imagen de internet. ¿Que pasaría si Neuro y Yako fueran a pasar unos días a un ryokan?

Con kimonos y aguas termales. ¿Habrá animales de Neuro por medio?

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

* * *

 **VACACIONES DEMONÍACAS**

 **CAPITULO 2**

* * *

Yako suspiró por tercera vez, mirando por la ventanilla del coche, observando el paisaje a medida que iban hacia el ryokan. Intentó no mirar hacia el lado del conductor, donde Neuro conducía. Iba vestido con su chaleco blanco y sus pantalones azules, resaltando sus músculos cada vez que cogía una curva.

Llevaban 20 kilómetros, en total silencio. Yako no quería hablar, Neuro tampoco.

Neuro se había salido con la suya y al final habían acabado los dos en el coche de Godai, yendo hacia el ryokan (Neuro había memorizado la ruta mientras Yako dormía).

Yako miro hacia su móvil, donde Akane-chan se movía lentamente (Neuro la había colocado en su móvil con uno de sus poderes demoníacos) y sonrió ya que al menos no estaría del todo sola con Neuro.

Se sentía nerviosa, no es que nunca hubiera estado con Neuro, pero el saber que iban a estar cinco días solos en una habitación, sin misterios, sin casos por delante...solamente ellos dos solos.

Yako tembló ante la expectativas de lo que podría pasar. Sus ojos se movieron hacia el cuerpo del demonio.

Neuro aparcó el coche en el aparcamiento del ryokan y Yako aprovechó para echar un vistazo al paisaje. Tomo una buena bocanada de aire y sonrió por lo bonito de la naturaleza que se abría ante ella.

Neuro tiró sus maletas sobre ella y se encaminó hacia la entrada, haciendo que ella cargase todo el equipaje (dos bolsas).

Yako se dejó caer en el tatami de la habitación. Una señora muy simpática los había llevado a aquella hermosa habitación: había una mesa enorme con unos cojines, detrás de unas puertas correderas estaba el dormitorio, equipado con un futón para dos. Había un valcón donde había un par de sillones para poder disfrutar de las vistas (Una montaña con cerezos en flor).

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para descansar, pues Neuro se puso a sacar herramientas de tortura para utilizarlas después con ella.

Yako lloró internamente, ni en vacaciones podía librarse de las torturas de su jefe. Ella le quería pero no sabía si iba a continuar aguantando aquellas torturas.

Neuro se sentó en el balcón, con una sonrisa de satisfacción, después de haber torturado a placer a la joven. Observó a la chica , tirada en el suelo del tatami, con su cabello descolocado y la ropa descolocada.  
Sus ojos recorrieron sus piernas desnudas, su falda levantada por encima de la rodilla, su camiseta levantada, haciendo que se viera su ombligo.

Neuro apartó la mirada y se fue a las aguas termales.

Yako se liberó de las ataduras que le puso Neuro y después de sacar la ropa de la maleta, también decidió ir a las aguas termales. Le vendría bien la tranquilidad de las aguas después de aquel dolor.

-¿Quieres venir Akane-chan?-La trenza se movió con gracia y Yako la colocó en su cabello. Tomando algunas cosas, se dirigió a las zonas de mujeres, donde se quitó la ropa y tomó una toalla para cubrir su desnudez.

Dio un suspiro de alivio cuando se introdujo en la cálida agua. Su rostro cogió un sonrojo y dejó que su cuerpo adolorido se relajase.

Sus ojos se relajaron ante el paisaje que se podía ver desde allí, y alegrándose de que ninguno de las herramientas de Neuro se veía por allí.

-Pareces feliz, piojo

Yako dio un grito y se levantó para alejarse. Sus ojos enfocaron al demonio, apoyado contra unas rocas, no muy lejos de ella.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado**


	3. Chapter 3

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja

MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

* * *

Me he inspirado en una imagen de internet. ¿Que pasaría si Neuro y Yako fueran a pasar unos días a un ryokan?

Con kimonos y aguas termales. ¿Habrá animales de Neuro por medio?

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

* * *

 **VACACIONES DEMONÍACAS**

 **CAPITULO 3**

* * *

-¡¿Que haces aquí, Neuro?¡-Gritó, sintiendo como los colores subían por su rostro. Incluso se estaba mareando un poco.

-Estas aguas tienen gran cantidad de shouki

Yako bufó, molesta por las palabras del demonio. Miro hacia el demonio, quedándose con la forma de aquel pecho de alabastro, con aquellas formas , los músculos de aquellos brazos potentes, apoyados en las rocas oscuras, en contraste con la piel pálida de Neuro. Yako sentía que le caía la baba. O era el agua que se curvaba... Lo siguiente que sintió fue el agua que le golpeaba la cara.

-YAKO

La chica abrió los ojos, viendo el techo negro de la habitación. Parpadeó varias veces pero el techo seguía estando allí, negro y muy real.

Yako volteó la mirada del techo, encontrándose con Neuro, sentado en uno de los sillones. Parpadeó otra vez, y otra vez. Neuro seguía allí.

¿Que había pasado?

-Despertaste-Comentó el demonio levantándose y acercándose a ella. Ella se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el sofá, con un cojín bajo la cabeza y un kimono de hombre puesto. Las mangas le quedaban demasiado grandes y supo que pertenecía a Neuro, ya que este aún vestía su traje azul.

-¿Que ocurrió?-Preguntó, intentando recordar los acontecimientos ocurridos. Su cabeza era un lío pero se sentía mucho mejor. No quiso preguntar si fue Neuro quien le puso la ropa...eso significaba que la había visto...!Desnuda! Definitivamente no quería preguntar.

-Parece que tu resistencia es deplorable

-¿Me desmayé?

-Algo así

Yako suspiró, pensando en lo ridículo de la situación, pensando que en realidad no tenía resistencia alguna, tal como decía Neuro.

Se sentó, notando como el kimono se le resbalaba por los hombros, con cuidado se levantó y se excusó para ponerse uno de su talla. Neuro la observó marcharse a la habitación.

La chica buscó en los armarios, encontrando el kimono de mujer que dejaban para dormir y se sacó el que llevaba puesto. Una ráfaga de frio le recorrió el cuerpo y descubrió que estaba desnuda. Sonrojada buscó un par de ropa de interior y se la puso, anudando el kimono después.  
La tela suave de algodón la reconfortó y el diseño tampoco era feo; un color pastel que recordaba al rosa, con unas flores dibujadas en color crema. Akane se movió en su pelo.

-Akane-chan-Yako recorrió la trenza con los dedos. Sonrió-Lo siento, te asuste verdad? Lo siento mucho pero ya estoy bien.

La trenza le acarició la mejilla y la detective sonrió.  
Volvió al salón donde Neuro había vuelto a la terraza. La joven divisó su chaqueta y su pañuelo blanco sobre uno de los sofás.

-Neuro

Se colocó a su lado. El demonio estaba apoyado sobre el bordillo de la terraza, observando el paisaje en silencio; no la miró.

Yako no sabía que iba a decirle, realmente no sabía que palabras utilizar, y menos con él. Siempre tenía que mediar sus palabras pues el demonio no solía tomarse bien las cosas y su forma de pensar siempre era extraña.

Se permitió un momento para disfrutar de su compañía, de lo cerca que estaba de él, como podía apreciar los poros de su brazo.

-Gracias por ayudarme antes, realmente me has salvado

Silencio.

Neuro no le contestó. Yako tampoco esperaba ninguna respuesta por su parte. Simplemente quería agradecerle.  
Con lentitud se acercó a él. Sabía que se iba a arrepentir, sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Se acercó y le besó la mejilla.

-Vamos a comer, Akane-chan- Rápidamente se marchó, no queriendo ver el rostro de Neuro ni sabiendo si habría cavado su propia tumba por haber intentado algo como besar a Neuro.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y corrió al comedor. Neuro no necesitaba comer así que confiaba en que el demonio no se apareciera durante la cena. Yako nunca veía el rostro de incredulidad que tenía Neuro cuando ella se marchó por la puerta.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado**


	4. Chapter 4

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja

MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

* * *

Me he inspirado en una imagen de internet. ¿Que pasaría si Neuro y Yako fueran a pasar unos días a un ryokan?

Con kimonos y aguas termales. ¿Habrá animales de Neuro por medio?

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

* * *

 **VACACIONES DEMONÍACAS**

 **CAPITULO 4**

* * *

 _Cerró la puerta de la habitación y corrió al comedor. Neuro no necesitaba comer así que confiaba en que el demonio no se apareciera durante la cena. Yako nunca veía el rostro de incredulidad que tenía Neuro cuando ella se marchó por la puerta._

Yako disfrutó de los manjares de la cena del ryokan, dejando a los demás comensales con cara de circunstancia, algunos la reconocieron y otros simplemente no dijeron nada, pues era la primera vez que veían un apetito como el de aquella joven.  
Con pesadez dejó los palillos a un lado y centro su mirada en el té de hierbas que tenía delante. **¿Que había hecho? Había besado a Neuro. A NOUGAMI NEURO.  
** Mañana estaría muerta, seguro. Aunque antes tendría que tener el valor de volver a la habitación, donde estaría su malvado asistente.

Akane se movió en su pelo, llamando su atención. Yako le acarició el pelo, entendiendo que le estaba dando ánimos. Yako se acabó el té y sintió como una calidez le recorría la garganta. ¿Acaso ese té llevaba algo de alcohol? Un sonido en su estomago le indicó que eso era cierto.

Yako no era alguien que llevase bien el alcohol.

* * *

Neuro tamborileó los dedos sobre la mesa de madera de roble de la habitación. Se estaba enfadando. Hacia más de dos horas que el piojo había bajado a cenar y aún no había vuelto. El demonio se estaba impacientando. Había echo una nueva trampa con unas cuerdas, cuando Yako entrase por la puerta quedaría suspendida en el aire en una posición comprometida y él podría vengarse por aquel beso.  
Para ser sinceros, Neuro no se había molestado por aquel sutil contacto, ciertamente había sido curioso, ya que no esperaba que su piojo fuera tan atrevido. Podía sentir aún el leve contacto de aquellos labios suaves y dulces.

-Ese piojo tarda demasiado-Molesto se dirigió a la puerta, en busca de aquella humana molesta que no llegaba a su hora.

Iba a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió y una muy sonrojada Yako apareció por ella. La chica chocó contra su pecho, pegó su nariz a aquella chaqueta azul y inspiró aquel aroma que la embriagaba. Aquel olor extraño que solo pertenecía a Neuro, una mezcla entre almizcle y mezcla de especias.  
Yako se apoyó en él, sintiendo como el demonio se tensaba pero la sujetaba para que no diese con la cara en el suelo.

-¿Piojo?-Neuro observó aquel pelo rubio que se pegaba a su pecho. Sus pequeñas manos temblaban mientras se aferraban al cuello de su chaqueta y pegaba su rostro en su cuello. Podía sentir como inspiraba lentamente. Observó su ropa descolocada, las solapas se resbalaban por su cuerpo, pudiendo ver su hombro y el comienzo de su pecho. ¿No sabía ni como se ataba un kimono? ¿Que le pasaba a su piojo?  
Neuro por una vez, en su larga vida de demonio, no sabía que hacer. Podía lanzarla por la ventana del ryokan o introducir sus juguetes demoníacos en su interior para jugar con ella. Pero no hizo ninguna de esas cosas, ya que Yako acababa de cubrir sus labios con los suyos.

Sus labios se sentían cálidos sobre los suyos, no se movían y él no sabía si en verdad quería que se movieran o no.

-¿Que estas haciendo, Yako?-Susurró cuando ella abandonó sus labios. Observó el rostro rojo de su sirviente, como sus ojos entrecerrados lo observaban como si tuvieran una pequeña neblina sobre ellos. Ella sonrió dulcemente y cerró los ojos-No te duermas, Yako.

Pero la chica ya se había dormido, abrazando al demonio con fuerza. Neuro la sujetó para que no se cayera al suelo y la cargó como si fuera una princesa, llevándola al futón. Neuro era cruel por naturaleza pero cuando estaba con Yako, sus defensas caían y no podía dejar de ser protector con ella.  
Observó su rostro dormido y como su cuerpo parecía invitarle a tocarla. Era inocencia pura y Neuro quería corromperla.

-¿Estas tentándome, piojo?

Yako susurró unas palabras incoherentes y Neuro inhaló el perfume que poseía su piojo. Se acercó, colocándose a su lado del futón y perfiló el rostro de su piojo con los ojos, observando sus rasgos infantiles, como respiraba suavemente y ..aquellos labios que lo habían besado minutos antes.

-Pagarás caro esto, piojo

Nougami Neuro, aquel que había consumido todos los misterios del mundo, se acercó para tomar posesión de los labios de su esclavo, Katsuragi Yako.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado**

 **Gracias por los reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja

MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

* * *

Me he inspirado en una imagen de internet. ¿Que pasaría si Neuro y Yako fueran a pasar unos días a un ryokan?

Con kimonos y aguas termales. ¿Habrá animales de Neuro por medio?

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

* * *

 **VACACIONES DEMONÍACAS**

 **CAPITULO 5**

* * *

 _-Pagarás caro esto, piojo_

 _Nougami Neuro, aquel que había consumido todos los misterios del mundo, se acercó para tomar posesión de los labios de su esclavo, Katsuragi Yako_ _._

* * *

Todas las mañanas deberían empezar con un bostezo y un estiramiento de miembros adormecidos...encontrarse un bonito paisaje que ver desde la comodidad de tu cama y jugar un rato con el móvil antes de levantarse completamente de la cama.  
A Yako le gustaban ese tipo de comienzo, guardando todo el calor posible en la punta de los pies.

Asi que...

¿Que narices demoníacas hacía un brazo poderoso rodeándola de aquella manera tan íntima? ¿Por que su ropa estaba descolocada, haciendo que el frío entrase a su cuerpo sobrecalentado? Y aun más importante...!¿QUE HACÍA DURMIENDO CON NEURO?!

Yako tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo que no estaban bajo el demonio del brazo del demonio, quien parecía muy cómodo ante esa situación. La chica miro hacia los lados, encontrándose en la habitación del ryokan, en el futón, con Neuro. Con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y pudiendo notar el aliento del demonio en su cuero cabelludo. Le puso los pelos de punta.

Intentó recordar como había acabado en aquella situación. Forzó su cabeza a recordar los acontecimientos pasados: había besado (en la mejilla) al poderoso Neuro, había ido a comer sola, huyendo del contacto con su "asistente" y luego...¿Que había hecho? ¿Había caído rendida ante los encantos del demonio? ¿Le había gustado el beso y había querido más? ¿Acaso..habrían hecho algo indecente? Yako sentía la ropa flácida y caída alrededor de su cuerpo.

Intentando mantener la calma (si es que alguien podía tenerla en aquella situación), levantó la mirada y observó el rostro de Neuro. Tenía el rostro relajado, como si en verdad estuviera durmiendo (cosa que Yako no quería comprobar) y ella se perdió en la perfección de aquel rostro de ensueño.  
SI, Neuro tenía un rostro demasiado bien hecho. Por algo era un demonio.  
Yako recorrió con los ojos aquella frente lisa, la curva graciosa de sus cejas perfectamente recortadas por encima de aquellos misteriosos ojos, ahora cubiertos por espesas pestañas. Estiro la mano inconscientemente para apartar un mechón de cabello oscuro que le caía sobre la nariz, arrepintiéndose al instante porque Neuro se movió (de manera consciente o inconsciente, eso daba igual) y su agarre en su cintura se intensificó, acercándola más a su cuerpo.  
La boca del demonio se colocó sobre la oreja sensible de la chica y el astuto demonio suspiró con suavidad y abrió la boca para mordisquearla suavemente.

Todo el ryokan se estremeció por el grito que dio la joven detective, quien a la velocidad del rayo se apartó del futón hasta chocar con la pared del cuarto, con el corazón a mil por hora y el rostro como un tomate bien maduro.

¿Q-QUE ACABABA DE HACER? ¿LE HABÍA MORDIDO LA OREJA? ¿ESTABA REALMENTE DORMIDO? ¿ERA UN NUEVO TIPO DE TORTURA?

A Neuro le gustaban las torturas extrañas.

Hablando del rey de roma.

Yako vio como el demonio se enderezaba, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, posiblemente por su grito anterior. Sus ojos verdes brillaron al observarla.

-¿Que crees que estas haciendo, piojo? -Su voz era de molestia. Se había enfadado, sin duda.

-M-Me habías...-Yako intentó encontrar la voz.

-Habla claramente esclavo

-Mi oreja...-Para dar más énfasis se señaló la extremidad.

-¿Que le pasa a tu extremidad? ¿Se esta pudriendo?

-NO. Acabas de...morderla

-¿Lo hice? -El demonio pareció confuso pero luego sonrió-No debes preocuparte por eso esclavo, tu cuerpo no me tienta en lo absoluto

La cara de Yako era un poema.

-Ni siquiera viendo esa ropa interior rosa me hace sentir algo

Yako bajó la mirada, encontrándose que en verdad tenía el kimono descolocado, dejandole ver demasiado. Se sonrojó al máximo y cerró las solapas mientras Neuro se levantaba y colocaba su chaleco blanco bien, aquel gesto no paso inadvertido para Yako, pudiendo ver como sus músculos se tensaban y se movían al poner la tela en su sitio. !No le mires Yako¡

-Tienes 10 segundos para prepararte, piojo -Dijo el demonio, cogiendo su chaqueta azul de la silla donde la había dejado. La miró una vez y luego se fue hacia la terraza. Yako se levantó del suelo al oír su orden, temiendo lo peor, escuchando como él empezaba a contar en alto desde allí. Buscó un par de mudas de ropa y se vistió a toda prisa, abotonando el último de los botones de su blusa cuando Neuro contó 10.- Así me gusta esclavo, ahora vamos a buscar misterios.

Yako lloró por su suerte, siendo arrastrada por la cabeza por el demonio, que sonriendo la arrastró fuera del ryokan. Neuro observó a su piojo y su sonrisa se curvó al recordar como había poseído sus labios mientras la joven dormía, como ella lo había abrazado inconscientemente mientras dormía y como él había disfrutado de su escrutinio, como lo había tocado mientras él se hacía el dormido.  
Él se vengó apretándola más contra él, sintiendo como su corazón humano latía con más fuerza y como su piel se calentó cuando sus dedos enguantados tocaron la parte baja de su espalda. Sus labios encontraron su oreja sensible y la mordió. Luego el piojo gritó y todo se perdió.

Neuro olisqueó el terreno, la naturaleza se abría ante él y no iba a perder oportunidad de encontrar algún misterio. Su cuerpo sintió la llamada del shouki en las montañas y sujetando al piojo con la mano se adentraron hacia el lugar.

Neuro nunca le diría a Yako que ella también estaba empezando a emanar la esencia de un misterio.

Y él la iba a devorar cuando se encontrase maduro.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado**

 **Me encanta describir a Neuro. / es tan sensual y poderoso. Su descripción nunca me queda como quisiera pero me esforzaré más.**

 **Gracias por los reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja

MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

* * *

Me he inspirado en una imagen de internet. ¿Que pasaría si Neuro y Yako fueran a pasar unos días a un ryokan?

Con kimonos y aguas termales. ¿Habrá animales de Neuro por medio?

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

* * *

 **VACACIONES DEMONÍACAS**

 **CAPITULO 6**

* * *

 _Neuro olisqueó el terreno, la naturaleza se abría ante él y no iba a perder oportunidad de encontrar algún misterio. Su cuerpo sintió la llamada del shouki en las montañas y sujetando al piojo con la mano se adentraron hacia el lugar._

 _Neuro nunca le diría a Yako que ella también estaba empezando a emanar la esencia de un misterio._

 _Y él la iba a devorar cuando se encontrase maduro._

* * *

Yako odiaba con todas sus fuerzas ese momento. Se encontraba en medio del bosque silvestre, vestida con unas zapatillas que no eran nada adecuadas para caminar por caminos de rocas afiladas rompe pies y arbustos por todas partes. Sus brazos le dolían por los innumerables golpes que llevaba, ya que Neuro apartaba las ramas para que él pudiera pasar pero en cuanto pasaba, esas ramas iban contra Yako, quien no tenía, definitivamente, buenos reflejos.

Malhumorada por la situación suspiro, apartando una pequeña rama de su camino y golpeó un pedrusco con el pie, gimiendo silenciosamente por el dolor que había corrido por toda la articulación. "Maldito Neuro y su búsqueda de misterios...debería estar disfrutando del onsen en vez de perdida por el monte."

Taladró con la mirada a aquel hombre que caminaba delante de ella sin preocuparse de si lo seguía o no. No le hacía falta hacerlo, Yako lo seguiría.  
Su porte elegante y vestimenta sin una arruga no pegaban con el lugar, desordenado y salvaje.  
Yako intentó no pensar en lo que había pasado en la habitación ni mucho menos pensar en que aquel demonio (que bien sonaba aquella palabra) la había visto desnuda en el onsen. Cada vez que pensaba en ello, más imágenes indecentes aparecían en su cabeza y más sonrojada estaba.  
¿Que habría pensado Neuro? ¿Podría ser que ocurriera algo entre ellos? Ella le había besado, en la mejilla.

Sus ojos observaron como su cabello rubio bailaba con el aire y sus dos mechones más oscuros se movían graciosamente, en busca del misterio. No necesitaba mirarle el rostro para saber que estaría babeando. Neuro era así.

Ingenua como ella misma, perdida en pensamientos sobre Neuro, no vio la rama, no levantó la pierna como debía haber hecho para sortear el obstáculo y tropezó, haciendo que ambos rodaran colina abajo un par de segundos. Yako gritó, pensando en su mala suerte pero sintió como el cuerpo de Neuro la abrazaba para protegerla del golpe. Agarró con toda la fuerza que tenía aquella chaqueta azul y se negó a soltarla a pesar de que ya habían dejado de rodar.

Sintió el agua fría en sus piernas y no quiso levantar la mirada para encontrarse con la situación. En medio de un río, con Neuro abrazándola y posiblemente ambos llenos de tierra y hojas.

Escuchó a Neuro soltar una maldición por lo bajo y sus manos le sujetaron la cintura. Escuchó su respiración acelerada sobre su cabeza.  
Yako no levantó la mirada. Sus ojos fijos en aquella tela azul y en uno de los botones triangulares que la mantenían cerrada.

No podía moverse aunque quisiera, sentía sus piernas temblorosas y frías por el contacto con el agua. Su tronco superior estaba apresado por los brazos de Neuro y a pesar de que no sentía frío, se estremeció al notar los guantes de este quitándole las hojas que se le habían pegado a la ropa.

Permanecieron un tiempo así, unidos por sus brazos pero sin decirse nada. Fueron 30 segundos pero para Yako fue una eternidad hasta que Neuro se levantó, arrastrándola con él.

-¿Vas a permanecer mucho tiempo así, piojo?-Su voz sonaba molesta y Yako no sabía si quería encontrarse con sus ojos. Escuchó como chasqueaba la lengua-No estas siendo útil, trapo de cocina. ¿Debería relevarte al penoso papel de váter?

Yako no dijo nada, sonrojada por como la trataba. Primero era amable y ahora volvía a compararla con organismos que bien valían poco.

-Hemos perdido el misterio-Dijo con pesadez y Yako se apartó para mirarle, encontrándose con el rostro ¿Decepcionado? de Neuro. Su boca estaba torcida y en su pelo aun quedaban rastros de palos y hojas- ¿Que vas a hacer para remediarlo, piojo?

-¿Remediarlo?

-He perdido mi comida-Miro a su alrededor-Y estamos en medio del bosque

-¿Estamos perdidos?

-El ryokan no está lejos, puedo sentir el shouki de las aguas termales

-Volvamos entonces

-Estoy sin energía por tu torpeza-Yako bajo la mirada, sintiéndose culpable-Y hemos caído bastante-Era cierto, había una gran altura desde donde habían caído. No se le podía llamar acantilado pero casi. Estaban en medio de un río que conducía aun bosque aún mas frondoso que el anterior. No se podía ver nada más que arboles.

-¿Que haremos?-Yako estaba preocupada. Sentía frío y dolor por todo su cuerpo, Neuro tenía su traje roto por la caída y no parecía que estuviera mintiendo sobre lo de no tener energía para poder volver-Tu energía, hay manera de que vuelvas a recuperarla?

-Necesito la energía de un buen misterio-Comentó el demonio moviéndose hacia la orilla, dándole la espalda a Yako-Pero lo hemos perdido

-¿No hay otro modo?

Silencio.

-Neuro!

-Si tomo algo de energía de un ser humano que tenga algo de shouki, puede que recupere algo de energía

-¿Un ser humano que tenga shouki?-Aquello iba a ser más complicado aún. Estaban en medio de la nada- Pero si estamos en el medio de la nada

-Hay un buen espécimen aquí mismo

-¿Eh?-Yako miró hacia los lados.

-Tu, Yako

-¿Yo?

Neuro la observó, y Yako tembló ante aquella mirada-¿Como puedo yo?

-Tienes cierto misterio rodeándote, que provoca al shouki

-Si tomas esa energía podremos volver?

-Seguramente

Yako bajo la mirada, fijando su mirada en el agua que corría por sus piernas, sus rodillas estaban rojas por los roces y su piel tenía un color amarronado por la tierra. No quería observar nada más porque sabía que estaría en las mismas condiciones.

-¿Q-que tengo que hacer?-Preguntó, Neuro la observó durante unos momentos.

-Parece haber una catarata por aquí, vamos a lavarnos y entonces te diré

Yako siguió a Neuro hacia el interior del bosque.

No le vendría mal un baño.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado**

 **Me encanta describir a Neuro. / es tan sensual y poderoso. Su descripción nunca me queda como quisiera pero me esforzaré más.**

 **Gracias por los reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja

MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

* * *

Me he inspirado en una imagen de internet. ¿Que pasaría si Neuro y Yako fueran a pasar unos días a un ryokan?

Con kimonos y aguas termales. ¿Habrá animales de Neuro por medio?

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

* * *

 **VACACIONES DEMONÍACAS**

 **CAPITULO 7**

* * *

 _-¿Q-que tengo que hacer?-Preguntó, Neuro la observó durante unos momentos._

 _-Parece haber una catarata por aquí, vamos a lavarnos y entonces te diré_

 _Yako siguió a Neuro hacia el interior del bosque._

 _No le vendría mal un baño._

* * *

Tal como había dicho Neuro, un poco más adelante encontraron la cascada, que se habría ante ellos como un paisaje de ensueño sacado de la fantasía más literal que Yako pudo imaginar en esos momentos. Había un arbol cuyas ramas caían hacía abajo, creando una especie de refugio. Parecía sacado de la mismísima fantasía. ¿Donde estaba el unicornio y las hadas? ¿Quizá saliesen de repente los niños perdidos de Nunca Jamás?

Neuro revisó la estructura del árbol con curiosidad mientras Yako se acercaba a la orilla del lago que formaba la cascada. Se sorprendió por lo templada que se notaba el agua, quizá viniera de alguna fuente termal. Era típico en la zona.

-Yako-La llamó Neuro, que no se encontraba muy lejos.

-Que?

- **Desnúdate**

Yako abrió los ojos lo más grande que pudo. Se preguntó un fragmento de segundo si había oído bien la palabra que había salido de los labios de Neuro. ¿Había dicho lo que creía que había oído? ¿Le dijo que se desnudase?

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

-¿Que?

-Date un baño, estas sucia

Yako no lo quería admitir

-Pero...

-No seas mojigata, ya te dije que tu cuerpo no puede hacerme sentir nada-Miro hacia los lados-No voy a perder mi tiempo mirando tu cuerpo de niña, voy a patrullar el terreno.

Yako no quiso hacer ningún comentario sobre la frase hecha por Neuro. Vio como el demonio dejaba su chaqueta y su pañuelo en una de las ramas del árbol y se dirigía al interior del bosque.

- **PERDONA POR NO TENER UNA COPA D, DEMONIO ESTÚPIDO** \- Le gritó después de que su cuerpo hubiera desaparecido entre las ramas.

Esperó unos segundos y se fue quitando la ropa, dejándola junto a una de las ramas donde estaba la ropa de Neuro. Sintiendo el aire en su cuerpo desnudo se fue metiendo poco a poco en las aguas. Ciertamente eran más cálidas de lo que ella hubiera esperado y se alegró de poder quitarse toda esa suciedad que la estaba molestando desde hacía bien tiempo. Se frotó el cuerpo pensando en lo que había dicho Neuro.

 ** _"_** ** _tu cuerpo no puede hacerme sentir nada"_**

Sus manos rozaron su cintura estrecha, sus piernas fijas y bien ejercitadas...Yako no pensaba que tuviera un cuerpo de niña. Ciertamente no tenía tantas curvas como otras chicas y que gracias a su cabello corto no parecía del todo una chica pero...

-Una copa D eh?...-Se dijo a si misma rodeando sus pechos. Cabían en su mano, redondos y rosados.

Puede que el tipo de mujer de Neuro fuera una demonio tetuda de grandes curvas.

¿Que podía hacer ella?

-En que pienso? Ni que me gustara Neuro...-Se reprochó a si misma, introduciendo la cabeza bajo el agua y buceando un poco para eliminar cualquier rastro de tierra y ramitas de su pelo.

-Realmente no me gusta ni nada...no es que quiera verme linda para él..-Otra vez habló consigo misma. Era cierto que había pasado mucho tiempo con Neuro, incluso más que con su amiga Kanae y que todo su mundo giraba en torno al demonio (era su esclavo, tenía que ser asi). Aún así Yako nunca había pensado en chicos o en enamorarse. No podía permitirse una relación teniendo que hacer el papel de detective para Neuro 24 horas. Nadie querría salir con ella si a cada momento se iba para estar con Neuro.

-No es que quiera algo con él

Realmente no estaba segura. Neuro, pesase a quien pesase, era atractivo, elegante y había sido descrito como un tipo ideal por Kanae. Tenía una altura y un cuerpo que podían pertenecer a un modelo, su cabello a dos colores solo atenuaba esa belleza extranjera.  
Su forma de moverse también era elegante, siempre recto y mirando por encima de la gente, con aquellos ojos que parecían ver a través de la gente. Al principio Yako se había asustado de aquellos ojos pero ahora sólo sentía adoración por ellos, tan brillantes y poderosos...

-A quien quiero engañar...en verdad me gusta-Se llevó las manos a los labios, sorprendida por aquella confesión que tan fácil había salido de sus labios. ¿Ella amaba a Neuro? ¿Lo quería?  
Si, se había enamorado de un demonio. Un demonio que no sentía nada por ella. Que su cuerpo no le motivaba en lo absoluto y que seguramente se reiría de ella si lo descubría. O la abandonaría.

-Tengo que compartir mi energía-Recordó entonces, caminando hacia la orilla pensando en que tendría que hacer. ¿En que consistiría? ¿La comería con su pico de pájaro? Se estremeció y se dio cuenta que necesitaba cubrirse con algo.

* * *

Neuro comprobó que la zona era segura y subido a una rama, sonrió al ver como su piojo se quitaba la ropa, dejandole ver aquella piel que nadie había tocado.

-Con que ella quiere una copa D-El demonio sonrió por lo inocente de su piojo.

Encaramado a la rama la observó, pendiente de sus movimientos o si en algún momento necesitaba ayuda.  
Él había afirmado que su cuerpo no le provocaba ninguna reacción pero al verla completamente desnuda algo se removió y palpitó en su interior. Su piel de porcelana ya lo había impactado en el onsen pero bajo la luz de la cascada era aún más tentadora.

Ella había aceptado compartir su energía, a pesar de no tener ni idea de a que se estaba ofreciendo y eso enterneció el corazón del demonio. Sabía que siempre iba a poder contar con Yako.

Le dio unos minutos de privacidad mientras se ocupaba de sus propios asuntos personales. No iba a dejar que su piojo viera lo que le había provocado en su entrepierna.

* * *

Cuando regresó a la cascada, fingiendo indiferencia, se encontró con Yako vestida con su chaqueta azul.  
¿Sabía lo sensual que parecía? ¿Acaso no acababa de relajarse? ¿Que era lo que le causaba aquella esclava en su cuerpo?

Yako se volteó al verlo llegar, intentando no mirarlo a los ojos. Su ropa elegante no tenía rastro de tierra ni ramas y su cabello volvía a estar elegantemente peinado como siempre. ¿Como lo hacía para verse tan deseable?

Intentó no darle importancia al hecho de que estaba usando su chaqueta. No quería volver a ponerse aquella ropa rota y mancha de tierra y la chaqueta del demonio se le apareció como una buena opción puesto que le quedaba lo suficientemente grande para cubrirla hasta las rodillas.  
Había tomado en consideración ponerse la ropa interior y los zapatos.

Los dos se situaron cerca. Era el momento.

-Mi energía..-Dijo Yako, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.-¿Co-Como hago? ¿Q-Que tengo que hacer?

Neuro sonrió, avanzando hacía ella.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado**

 **Me encanta describir a Neuro. / es tan sensual y poderoso. Su descripción nunca me queda como quisiera pero me esforzaré más.**

 **Gracias por los reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja

MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

* * *

Me he inspirado en una imagen de internet. ¿Que pasaría si Neuro y Yako fueran a pasar unos días a un ryokan?

Con kimonos y aguas termales. ¿Habrá animales de Neuro por medio?

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

* * *

 **VACACIONES DEMONÍACAS**

 **CAPITULO 8**

* * *

 _Intentó no darle importancia al hecho de que estaba usando su chaqueta. No quería volver a ponerse aquella ropa rota y mancha de tierra y la chaqueta del demonio se le apareció como una buena opción puesto que le quedaba lo suficientemente grande para cubrirla hasta las rodillas._  
 _Había tomado en consideración ponerse la ropa interior y los zapatos._

 _Los dos se situaron cerca. Era el momento._

 _-Mi energía..-Dijo Yako, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado a su alrededor.-¿Co-Como hago? ¿Q-Que tengo que hacer?_

 _Neuro sonrió, avanzando hacía ella._

* * *

Yako se sentía como una presa que es acechada por el gato. En este caso ella era el ovillo y Neuro el potente gato negro que iba a jugar con ella.  
Sintió como gotas de agua caían de su pelo mojado a su cuello y la hicieron temblar. O quiza era la proximidad de Neuro.

Ella se había metido de lleno en la trampa, con piernas y todo. Y ahora no podía echarse para atrás.

Neuro la observaba, como su mandíbula temblaba y como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo más intenso por momentos. Todo ella era inocencia y devoción. Devoción por él, y eso a Neuro le gustaba especialmente.

-¿Estas segura de ello, piojo? Puede que te corrompa para siempre-Su sonrisa permaneció allí mientras la veía asentir con la cabeza. No quería hablar? Bien, a él no le importaba. La haría decir cosas después. Con calma.

Se acercó a ella, arrastrándola hasta bajo la parte cubierta del árbol, colocandola contra la corteza y sin salida entre el árbol y su cuerpo.

-Te dolerá

-Lo sé

-¿Lo sabes?

Sonrió.

-Neuro siempre viene acompañado del dolor

El demonio sabía que su piojo lo conocía, pero no tanto. Se acercó hasta que su cara quedó frente a la suya. Yako tragó saliva.

-¿Que vas a hacer? Es decir...como?

Neuro levantó la mano y en un gesto muy humano, le acarició la mejilla, notándola caliente en comparación con su piel. Sabía que ella estaba nerviosa y con miedo.

-Pronto lo sabrás

Con misterio, propio de él, se fue agachando hasta quedar frente a su cuello, con una mano enguantada le pasó un dedo por el mentón, subiendo y haciendo que ella mirase hace arriba.

-Mantente así, Yako-Susurró contra su pulso acelerado del cuello y recorrió aquel espacio con los labios. Yako no pudo evitar el gemido que salió de sus labios.

Neuro mantuvo sus labios en la zona mientras su otra mano le bajaba el cuello de la chaqueta y volvía a recorrer el camino pero esta vez con la lengua, muy despacio.  
Yako en un principio estuvo a punto de apartarse, por aquella intimidad y por la saliva ácida de Neuro. Sorprendentemente su saliva no le hizo daño, simplemente le hizo sentir un escalofrío propio del placer y sin poder evitarlo, sus brazos buscaron la espalda del demonio, quedándose muy cómodamente colocadas allí.

Al notarla más calmada y receptiva, el demonio abrió la boca y con rapidez, mordió aquella zona, clavando los dientes en aquella piel cálida.

Yako gritó pero Neuro rápidamente le tapo la boca con una mano. Ella le mordió un dedo, con fuerza, aunque Neuro no lo sintió. Yako si se arrepintió de hacerlo, pues aquel dedo era demasiado duro.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, con los labios en su cuello pero lo siguiente que supo fue que Neuro se alejó de ella y mordió su propia muñeca, con los ojos verdes brillantes mirándola directamente. Yako la vio. Aquella sangre oscura que rara vez podía ver, aquella sangre que vio cuando se enfrentaron a HALL, aquella sangre...la sangre de Neuro. Su cuerpo empezó a sentirse pesado, como cuando haces demasiado ejercicio y te cuesta respirar. Sus ojos se iban entrecerrando.

-Neu-

El demonio había cubierto sus labios con los suyos, abriendo su boca para dejar caer en ella aquel liquido espeso y caliente por su garganta. Yako tragó, no muy segura de lo que hacía y finalmente cayó rendida en los brazos de Neuro.  
Este le limpió la sangre de la comisura del labio y convirtiéndose en demonio completo la cargó de vuelta al ryokan.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado**

 **Me encanta describir a Neuro. / es tan sensual y poderoso. Su descripción nunca me queda como quisiera pero me esforzaré más.**

 **Gracias por los reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja

MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

* * *

Me he inspirado en una imagen de internet. ¿Que pasaría si Neuro y Yako fueran a pasar unos días a un ryokan?

Con kimonos y aguas termales. ¿Habrá animales de Neuro por medio?

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

* * *

 **VACACIONES DEMONÍACAS**

 **CAPITULO 9**

* * *

 _No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, con los labios en su cuello pero lo siguiente que supo fue que Neuro se alejó de ella y mordió su propia muñeca, con los ojos verdes brillantes mirándola directamente. Yako la vio. Aquella sangre oscura que rara vez podía ver, aquella sangre que vio cuando se enfrentaron a HALL, aquella sangre...la sangre de Neuro. Su cuerpo empezó a sentirse pesado, como cuando haces demasiado ejercicio y te cuesta respirar. Sus ojos se iban entrecerrando._

 _-Neu-_

 _El demonio había cubierto sus labios con los suyos, abriendo su boca para dejar caer en ella aquel liquido espeso y caliente por su garganta. Yako tragó, no muy segura de lo que hacía y finalmente cayó rendida en los brazos de Neuro._  
 _Este le limpió la sangre de la comisura del labio y convirtiéndose en demonio completo la cargó de vuelta al ryokan._

* * *

Los dos siguientes días Yako los paso como en duermevela, sin saber que era lo que la hacia moverse. Su cuerpo se había recuperado y no sentía dolor, es más, su apetito había aumentado y notaba la piel más tersa y suave (puede que eso se debiera a las aguas).

Se encontraba tumbada en uno de los sofás de la habitación con un sencillo vestido ancho de color rojo, mirando como el sol caía sobre las montañas y las teñía de rojo.  
Estaba relajada, pues Neuro había bajado al onsen para darse un baño relajante y no parecía tener intención de volver pronto. No es que Yako lo estuviera esperando, ni mucho menos.

Recordó como había despertado en la habitación, sin saber muy bien como había llegado allí. Neuro no comentó demasiado sobre su traspaso de energía y Yako no sabía si quería saber las razones por las que le había dado parte de su sangre aquel día en el bosque.  
En un momento en el que se encontraba sola, Yako se había desnudado y había encontrado en su cuello, en el lugar donde Neuro la había mordido, una pequeña marca. No era una marca grande, de hecho si no te fijabas demasiado no se veía. Tenía forma triangular, como las baterías que adornaban el cabello del demonio.  
Ella la rozó con los dedos, intentando tomar conciencia de que aquella marca no desaparecía con el roce. Neuro la había marcado.

¿Que significaba? ¿Significaba algo profundo? ¿Era una marca de posesión? ¿Ella era suya, con todas las letras?

Yako suspiró observando el paisaje. No importaba lo que pensara ella, Neuro nunca negó que ella fuera un objeto de su posesión. El demonio era posesivo, ya que ella era su única manera de conseguir misterios para saciar su demoníaco apetito. No quería pensar en que aquello significara algo más para él. El demonio no entendía que la posesión era algo más, mucho más intimo y ella no quería pensar o no quería saber que sucedería si él llegase a saber sus sentimientos.

Durante esos días, después de lo ocurrido en el bosque, Yako era más consciente que nunca de sus sentimientos por Neuro. Cuando lo observaba no podía evitar recorrer su figura con un sonrojo, cuando los ojos verdes de Neuro la miraban, ella apartaba la vista, no pudiendo soportar aquella mirada tan intensa. ¿Quizá podría ver en su interior y saberlo? ¿Ella era demasiado obvia?

Yako se revolvió en el sofá. No podía seguir pensando así, no era eficaz y desde luego no era bueno para su salud que cada vez que lo veía, su corazón latiese como un caballo desbocado.

La chica se levantó y tomó sus cosas para ir al baño con Akane, quien se movía graciosamente en su cabello.  
Necesitaba un momento de relajación.

Los baños estaban prácticamente vacíos cuando ella entró, cubierta con una toalla amarilla. Divisó unas rocas donde podría darle un masaje capilar a Akane y se dirigió allí, su cuerpo entrando en calor con el contacto con aquella cálida agua. Había dejado una nota en la habitación por si Neuro volvía antes y no la veía. Había terminado la nota con un corazón. ¡Con un corazoncito¡

-Que verguenza-Musitó, echándose un poco de agua en la cara, salpicando a Akane en el proceso. La chica se disculpó siendo observada por otras de las personas que se encontraban cerca, quienes la miraron como si estuviera loca, ¿Que hacía pidiendo perdón a su pelo?

Yako suspiró y se recostó contra la roca, no prestando atención a la gente. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a una chica, situada no muy lejos de ella. Era preciosa, su piel parecía de porcelana y su cabello marrón recogido en un moño le dio envidia a Yako, parecía tan sedoso...  
Aquella chica, un poco mayor de lo que era Yako, volteó a mirarla y le sonrió, haciendo que Yako se sonrojara, pues la había estado mirando durante bastante rato. Con un movimiento de cabeza la chica se despidió de ella y se levantó para irse.  
"No lleva toalla" Fue lo primero que pensó Yako al ver su cuerpo desnudo. Al instante sintió envidia de nuevo. Aquella cintura pequeña, con aquellos pechos copa D...Todo lo que ella quería lo tenía aquella desconocida que se marchaba.

Cuando la perdió de vista, Yako bajo la mirada a su cuerpo tapado por la toalla. Recordó cuando se tocó en la cascada. Sus pechos no le habían parecido tan pequeños en aquel momento, ahora solo podía pensar que aquellas "montañitas" no tenían nada que ofrecer.

-Dicen que si tomas leche, crecen-Una voz a su lado la hizo regresar a la "realidad".

-!NEURO!

Aquel al que no quería ver, aquel que ocupaba sus pensamientos, si, estaba de nuevo a su lado, con el cabello en una coleta y aquel cuerpo de dios del olimpo junto a ella. ¿Que había dicho? ¿Leche?

Sus ojos verdes brillaban de nuevo. Quizá fuera culpa de las luces tenues que había en el onsen pero fue suficiente para hacer sonrojar a Yako.

-¿Q-Que haces aquí?

"Estupida. ¿Para que le preguntas eso?" Se recriminó la detective, muriendo de vergüenza. La había pillado tocándose el pecho y envidiando los atributos de otra persona.

-Sentí la presencia de Akane-Diciendo eso, alargó la mano hacia el cabello de Yako y rozó la trenza con los guantes. ¿Podía entrar al onsen con guantes? Yako no quería saberlo.-¿Que hacías, piojo~?-Preguntó con voz sensual, mirando hacia el escote de la chica.

Otro sonrojo.

-Na-Nada

-¿Te preocupa tu poco pecho?

-No tengo poco pecho

-Dijiste que querías una copa D

-E-Eso...

La sonrisa de Neuro se alargaba por su rostro como la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire.

-¿C-cres..que son pequeñas?-Preguntó en un susurró la detective. Se tapó la boca de inmediato. "¿COMO SE ME OCURRE PREGUNTARLE ESO?!"

Pensó en reírse y decirle que era una broma cuando Neuro la rodeó de la cintura y la colocó sobre sus caderas, quedando ella frente a él. Demasiado cerca. Demasiado intimo.  
Con un movimiento de muñeca, no planificado, el demonio apartó aquella molesta toalla amarilla del cuerpo de su piojo. Ella intentó taparse, sonrojada al extremo, pero él no la dejó. Echó un vistazo rápido a aquella marca que él le había dejado y después observó aquellos montículos.

Neuro no entendía la preocupación de Yako por su talla de pecho. No entendía como los humanos estaban tan preocupados por la forma de su cuerpo. Él, como demonio que era, no sentía el más mínimo interés por otra cosa que no fueran los misterios, su fuente de alimento, por lo que su conocimiento sobre el cuerpo femenino no iba a ayudar en aquella situación. Pero al piojo parecía importarle bastante.

Yako estaba nerviosa, estaba desnuda encima de Neuro y este no había dicho ni una palabra y tenía la mirada fija en sus pechos.

"No debí hacerle aquella pregunta" Se lamentaba la chica hasta que las manos de Neuro rodearon sus pechos, haciéndola olvidar las preguntas, las dudas, a la chica de la copa D, todo. Solo sentía aquellos dedos jugando con su carne.

Neuro rodeó aquella piel suave y gustoso comprobó que cabían perfectamente en sus manos. Jugó con ellos, apretando y acariciando aquellos botones que se endurecían a través del cuero de sus guantes.

-Son muy sensibles, Yako-Susurró con voz gutural mientras seguía ocupándose de ellos. Con dos de sus dedos, tiró de su pezón, moviendolo de un lado a otro, recibiendo pequeños gemidos por parte de ella, quien se agarró de sus hombros.  
Ella no le respondió.

Con una mano en su espalda, la acercó más cerca de él y abriendo los labios, tomo uno de sus pezones entre sus labios. Yako gimió más fuerte.  
Neuro degustó aquel sabor. Nada que él conociera sabía igual, y gustoso memorizó aquel regusto, utilizando la lengua y sus dientes para darle placer a su esclavo, quien se retorcía encima de él, con los ojos cerrados, perdida en aquellas sensaciones.

Yako sentía un hormigueo subiendo por las puntas de los dedos de los pies hasta el cuero cabelludo. En cuanto la boca de Neuro estuvo sobre su piel supo que aquello la iba a llevar a la locura. Nunca pensó que él le haría aquello, era demasiado para ella. Con el calor y el humo del onsen, las sensaciones se multiplicaban, y se sorprendió queriendo más. Apretó las manos sobre la piel de los hombros de Neuro y él le mordisqueó el pezón derecho mientras su otra mano le acariciaba la región baja de la espalda.

¿Que le pasaba? ¿Se había vuelto una pervertida? ¿Por que se sentía tan bien? ¿Neuro era un profesional? ¿Habría estado con muchas mujeres?

Soltó un gemido cuando la lengua de Neuro le recorrió aquella marca en el cuello.

Rendida a aquellas sensaciones, apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y cerró los ojos. No le importaba nada más, deseaba a Neuro.

-¿Crees que son pequeñas?-Preguntó de nuevo contra su cuello.

-No hagas preguntas estúpidas esclavo-Contestó él, cogiéndola en sus brazos y caminando hacia la salida del onsen, directo a la habitación- **Cuando te haga mía** , ya no pensaras en esas ridiculeces.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado**

 **Ha subido la temperatura jajaja ¿Neuro hará suya a Yako? ¿Lo harán? ¿Se desatará la pasión?**

 **El Neuro seductor me gusta demasiado jajaja**

 **Gracias por los reviews**


	10. Chapter 10

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja

MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

* * *

Me he inspirado en una imagen de internet. ¿Que pasaría si Neuro y Yako fueran a pasar unos días a un ryokan?

Con kimonos y aguas termales. ¿Habrá animales de Neuro por medio?

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

* * *

 **VACACIONES DEMONÍACAS**

 **CAPITULO 10**

* * *

 _Soltó un gemido cuando la lengua de Neuro le recorrió aquella marca en el cuello._

 _Rendida a aquellas sensaciones, apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y cerró los ojos. No le importaba nada más, deseaba a Neuro._

 _-¿Crees que son pequeñas?-Preguntó de nuevo contra su cuello._

 _-No hagas preguntas estúpidas esclavo-Contestó él, cogiéndola en sus brazos y caminando hacia la salida del onsen, directo a la habitación- **Cuando te haga mía** , ya no pensaras en esas ridiculeces._

* * *

El corazón de la detective Katsuragi Yako latía a mil por hora, sentía las articulaciones le temblaban bajo las poderosas manos de Neuro, quien la llevaba en brazos a la habitación después de...

 **"Cuando te haga mía"**

 **"Mía"**

Aquellas palabras se rebobinaban en su mente una y otra vez. Le dolía el corazón.

Neuro había dicho esas palabras.

A ella.

Y la estaba llevando a la habitación. Estaban tan cerca ya.

¿Acaso iba a pasar el gran acto? ¿Con Neuro? ¿Ella iba a perder su pureza con un demonio? ¿Dolería? ¿Neuro lo haría como un humano?

Yako se imaginó en el futón con un Neuro convertido en un bizarro pájaro purpura sobre su cuerpo, abriendo aquel pico lleno de dientes puntiagudos sobre ella.

Su cuerpo tembló justó cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación.

-Ábrela, piojo

Yako tiró de la puerta, no muy segura de porque sus manos se movían sin su consentimiento. Neuro entró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta con un pie y caminando hacia el futón sin dudar de sus pasos. Los pelos de Yako se pusieron de punta.

Aquella tela blanca le parecía una prisión.

Neuro la dejó en ella, dejando que su cabeza hundiera la almohada y seguidamente colocó a Akane en el móvil de Yako, aprovechando para tocar el cabello corto de la detective. Cosa que no paso desapercibido por Yako.  
Con el móvil lejos de ellos, Neuro sonrió al ver el rostro de Yako, sus ojos descubrieron el miedo y el deseo de su piojo, quien no sabía donde poner las manos y en ese instante le pareció un animalillo que no sabía lo que le esperaba, pero él se encargaría de todo.

Le gustó la visión de Yako sobre aquel futón blanco, el contraste de sus mejillas rojas contra el blanco de la tela. Su labio inferior tembló cuando él se acercó para besarla.  
Neuro sonrió contra los labios temblorosos de Yako.

Sus manos, a diferencia de las de su piojo, si sabían que hacer y rodearon los pechos de la chica y la miro a los ojos mientras masajeaba aquella carne suave ante los ojos nublados de ella, quien se mordió el labio para evitar que salieran gemidos de su boca.

-¿Estas reprimiéndote, Yako?-Sonrió cuando la vio temblar y con dos dedos le recorrió los labios, haciendo que dejase de morderse el labio.

-Kiaaa-Gimió la joven cuando el astuto demonio tiró de su pezón con las puntas de los dedos.

Neuro sonrió al escuchar ese pequeño gemido.

Quería más.

-Quiero más, Yako-Ronroneó el "asistente" volviendo a tirar del pequeño botón, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Después del tirón posó su boca en él.

-N-Neuro-Gimió, no quería admitir que se había sentido bien, pero el gemido salió de sus labios sin que ella pudiera hacer nada.

-Si, Yako-A Neuro le gustaba oír su nombre de sus labios y más aun si lo hacia gimiendo.

Cubrió de nuevo sus labios, intentando que ella le correspondiese. Tiró de su labio inferior para tocar su interior con la lengua pero Yako tembló, apartándose ligeramente.

¿Con que su piojo quería jugar? Bien, él jugaría.

Neuro la sujetó por las caderas y se agachó para besar su cuello con arrobo, tomándose su tiempo para mordisquear, besar y lamer toda aquella zona, dejando pequeñas marcas de sus dientes en ella. Yako le recompensó con pequeños gemidos y un profundo sonido cuando él le mordisqueó el punto debajo de la oreja.

El demonio sonrió.

-¿Estas lista para más, Yako?

No es que él quisiera saber su respuesta, solamente le gustaba ver su rostro sonrojado.

Yako estuvo a punto de negar con la cabeza, muerta de la vergüenza cuando tocaron a la puerta.

Maravillosa puerta, pensó la joven.

Neuro, maldiciendo en un lenguaje que Yako no entendió, se levantó de su lado y fue hacia la puerta. Yako no se perdió la visión de su cuerpo cubierto solamente por una toalla en la cintura. No se había dado cuenta de ello.

Y le gustaba lo que veía.

La espalda bien marcada, con los hombros anchos y el cabello rubio aun mojado con las baterías demoníacas brillando con su piel. Ella no quería mirar hacia abajo pero sus ojos así lo hicieron, perdiéndose en la forma en que la toalla se le anudaba en la cintura, le marcaba las caderas y sus formas. Yako echó el aire que había estado guardando en cuanto lo vio desaparecer por la puerta.

"Ha sido demasiado intenso..." Pensó para si misma mientras buscaba en el armario al menos algo para tapar su desnudez. Encontró sus bragas de repuesto y se las puso, colocando una camiseta ancha encima.  
Su cuerpo estaba caliente, aun sintiendo los últimos besos de Neuro en su piel. Yako le amaba pero no estaba preparada para el amor del demonio, ni siquiera sabía podría soportar sus besos. Neuro la besada de una manera...ella no tenía experiencia.

Salió en busca de aire a la terracita, necesitaba enfriar su cuerpo. El aire le sentó bien, apoyándose en los barrotes de madera y dejó que el aire le moviese el cabello, gustoso de sentir frescor debajo de las orejas. Cerró los ojos, respirando lentamente, calmando su cuerpo y su corazón desbocado.

"Neuro estará enojado cuando vuelva...no sé si en verdad quiero...h-hacerlo c-co-on Neuro..." Por mucho que lo intentase no podía dejar de pensar en él, en su sonrisa, en sus hipnóticos ojos verdes que la hacían temblar, sus manos enguantadas en aquel cuero suave, en su cuerpo elegante y que ella quería tocar...¿Tocar? Eso sería demasiado pervertido...

Su rostro volvió a teñirse de rojo al pensar e imaginarse tocando el cuerpo del demonio con sus dedos, recorriendo las curvas de su pecho, de su estomago bien formado, incluso podría ver aquella zona desconocida del cuerpo...Kiaaa! ¿Como piensas en esas cosas Yako?

Se sorprendía de sus propios pensamientos y de que su mente fuera tan pervertida.

¿O acaso eran sus propios deseos?

¿Deseaba a Neuro?

¿Estaba siendo manipulada por el demonio?

¿Se podría decir que el demonio la había mancillado?

-Yako~~-La voz sensual de Neuro la sorprendió en su oreja y el pulso de Yako se desbocó en un instante. ¿CUANDO HABÍA REGRESADO? O_O

-N-N-E-URO...

Los brazos de él le rodearon la cintura, tensando la espalda de Yako, quien sintió las garras afiladas del demonio muy cerca de su piel, aun cubierta por la camiseta.

-¿Quien te dijo que podías vestirte?

-Yo...solo..

-¿El esclavo ha desobedecido a su amo?

-No...no es lo que parece...

-Y eso que estaba dispuesto a estimular tu problema con el pecho

-No tengo un problema con mi p-pecho...

-Querías una Copa D

-No...

Neuro le sujetó los pechos, con las manos de vuelta a la normalidad.

-¿Q-Qué estas...?

-Estimulando a mi esclavo

-Neuro...

-Como si no te gustara-Le estimuló los dos pezones con las manos por encima de la tela-Estas gimiendo, Yako

-Eso...

-¿Qué ocurre, Yako?-Una de sus manos abandonó su pecho para rodearle la caderas y tocar su zona íntima-¿No lo deseas?

-Yo...

Yako se volteó entre sus brazos, no muy segura de que frase decir o como explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo, solo quería volver a ver aquellos ojos verdes.

Pero lo que vio no le gustó absolutamente nada.

-¿Que significa eso?-Preguntó señalando una notoria marca de lápiz de labios en la mejilla del demonio.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado**

 **¿Quien ha besado a Neuro? ¿Como sucedió? ¿Que dirá él?**

 **Gracias por los reviews**


	11. Chapter 11

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja

MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

* * *

Me he inspirado en una imagen de internet. ¿Que pasaría si Neuro y Yako fueran a pasar unos días a un ryokan?

Con kimonos y aguas termales. ¿Habrá animales de Neuro por medio?

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

* * *

 **VACACIONES DEMONÍACAS**

 **CAPITULO 11**

* * *

 _-Como si no te gustara-Le estimuló los dos pezones con las manos por encima de la tela-Estas gimiendo, Yako_

 _-Eso..._

 _-¿Qué ocurre, Yako?-Una de sus manos abandonó su pecho para rodearle la caderas y tocar su zona íntima-¿No lo deseas?_

 _-Yo..._

 _Yako se volteó entre sus brazos, no muy segura de que frase decir o como explicar lo que le estaba sucediendo, solo quería volver a ver aquellos ojos verdes._

 _Pero lo que vio no le gustó absolutamente nada._

 _-¿Que significa eso?-Preguntó señalando una notoria marca de lápiz de labios en la mejilla del demonio._

* * *

Por mucho que Yako intentó hacer desaparecer la marca de barra de labios roja de la mejilla de Neuro, esa pequeña marca seguía allí, mancillando la piel pálida del demonio. No sabía muy bien porqué pero ver aquello le molestó enormemente.

¿Quien había sido? ¿Quien había besado a Neuro? Y más importante ¿Por que Neuro lo había consentido?

Sus ojos lanzaban llamas de la combustión de sentimientos que consumían a la joven, quien apretaba las manos en un puño. Sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos.

-¿De que hablas, esclavo?

Como si él no lo supiera.

Señaló con un dedo la marca del delito.

-ESO

Neuro parecía realmente confuso por lo que se movió en busca de un espejo donde ver que le señalaba su piojo. En cuanto tuvo una visión de su rostro, descubrió aquello de lo que le hablaba Yako, quien aún estaba en el mismo sitio.  
Los ojos verdes de Neuro intentaron pensar el porqué del mal humor de la chica, cosa que él no entendía. Yako se había mostrado deseosa de sus caricias, él había sentido su excitación y no necesitaba comprobarlo para saber que ella en verdad estaba húmeda por él.  
Pero todo había cambiado. Ella estaba enfadada.

¿Por una marca en su mejilla?

-¿Que es?

-Te has besado con alguien

-¿Como?

-Eso es una marca de labios

Neuro la volteó a mirar. Yako estaba a su lado.

-¿Labios?

El rostro de Yako se mostró enfadado, pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron al mirarle.

-Yo no utilizo labial

-¿Que estas queriendo decir?

-Olvídalo

Yako se volteó para marcharse pero la mano rápida del demonio le sujetó la muñeca, impidiéndole cualquier medio de escape. Yako intentó gritar pero Neuro le tapó la boca para sujetarla por la cintura y llevarla de nuevo al futón, donde la echó contra la mullida superficie.  
Yako intentó apartarse pero contra la fuerza demoníaca de Neuro no pudo hacer nada, la tenía contra las cuerdas.

-Suéltame Neuro-Dijo, su confianza volando a medida que pronunciaba cada palabra.

-Un piojo no puede ordenar nada a su amo

-Neuro

-¿Estas enfadada, piojo?

-...

-¿Estas enfadada, Yako?

Su tono había subido.

-Claro que lo estoy

-¿Por que?

Yako se preguntó si en verdad le estaba preguntado aquello, si el cerebro de Neuro no podía entender algo tan simple. Quizás no fuera tan descabellado pensar que Neuro no lo entendía, después de todo era un demonio y él mismo había admitido que no entendía los pensamientos de los humanos.  
¿Puede que en verdad no lo entendiera?

Yako buscó la mirada de Neuro, quien no parpadeaba, esperando la respuesta de Yako.

-Tu fuiste besado

-¿Esto?-Señaló con un elegante dedo aquella marca roja que se había desdibujado un poco.

-Eso

-¿Es por esto que estas así?

Yako bajo la mirada. Ni ella misma sabía porque estaba enfadada o porqué no había podido hacer el amor con Neuro. Ella le amaba, le dolía el pecho cuando estaba en situaciones intimas con él pero...¿Tendría el valor para hacerlo? Nadie sabía cuando se aburriría de los misterios humanos y volviera al infierno...dejándola sola.

Neuro observaba a Yako desde su posición dominante. Ella no lo miraba y volvía a morderse el labio.  
Pensó en lo que le había dicho, entendiendo que ella estaba enfadada con él, por la marca de su mejilla al parecer. Él no recordaba hacer besado a nadie que no fuera aquella pequeña chica pero, cuando había salido a la puerta, una chica había tropezado con él...¿Pudiera ser entonces?  
Aun así, su pequeño esclavo había dudado de él, había huido de sus caricias y se había atrevido a mirarlo de aquella manera.

-Un esclavo no debe menospreciar a su amo

-¿Que?

-El hecho de que tu amo lleve la marca de otra persona no significa nada-Observó sus reacciones mientras hablaba-Tu eres mi esclavo Yako, esto-Se llevó la mano a la mejilla para limpiar aquella marca-No significa nada

-Pero...

Neuro bajó las manos para tocarla.

-Tu cuerpo me pertenece Yako-Sus ojos brillaron verdes al ver como ella se sonrojaba y agrandaba aquellos ojos marrones-Eres mía y tu pequeño cerebro solo tiene que pensar en eso

Yako cerró los ojos y apretó los labios. No podía más.

Apartó las manos de Neuro de manera brusca y rodando lo dejó debajo de ella. Se sorprendió por su fuerza pero no se permitió desconcentrarse. Apoyó las palmas de las manos en el pecho de él, que aun continuaba con poca ropa, y apoyó las caderas en aquella zona. Se negó a pensar que era aquel bulto que sentía contra sus bragas.

Observó los brillantes y ,si, sorprendidos, ojos de Neuro, quien no se esperaba aquel movimiento pero que tampoco le desagradaba. Yako se agachó para limpiar aquella marca con el dorso de la mano, no pudiendo soportar aquel carmín. Se negó de nuevo a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, su mente la había abandonado por una Yako salida y que quería marcar la piel de aquel demonio que le hacia la vida imposible.

¿Imposible? Yako había conocido el amor con Neuro, había aprendido a deducir, a ser más fuerte, a aguantar torturas...Quizás lo último no era tan necesario.

Neuro no había dicho nada todavía, sus ojos fijos en ella. Parecían brillar en algunos momentos.

Puede que fuera cierto, puede que en verdad ella fuera otra herramienta para él, puede que la olvidara, que la desechase sin problema como si fuera una mota de polvo en su elegante ropa pero para ella...para Yako aquel demonio arrogante era su primer amor. Aquella persona especial para ella, y por mucho que quisiera mentirse a si misma, no podía hacerlo.

"Sniff"

El demonio que había consumido todos los misterios del mundo demoníaco no estaba preparado para ver llorar a su piojo. Sus ojos veían como pequeñas piedras de luz caían por las mejillas de Yako y se perdían hasta llegar a su cintura. Sentía la humedad de sus lagrimas en su piel.

-Y-Yako?

Ella enterró la cabeza en su pecho, balbuceando cosas incomprensibles y temblando inevitablemente entre los brazos de Neuro, quien estaba perplejo. En su larga vida de demonio nunca se encontró con un problema que no pudiera resolver. Y ahora se encontraba en un problema que no comprendía y que no sabía como solucionar.  
La chica seguía llorando, haciendo que su mente se volviera loca. Neuro se dio cuenta de que odiaba ese sonido y más aun, odiaba ver a su piojo de aquella manera.

-Yako-Intentó apartarla para ver su rostro. Tuvo que utilizar algo de fuerza para separarla y poder ver su rostro-¿Que sucede?

-snif...sniff...-Él esperó hasta que ella dejó de temblar y lo miro-Neu-ro...

-No sigas haciendo ese sonido y dime que te sucede-Pidió, bajando el tono de voz

Yako se sorbió los mocos y parpadeó varias veces.

-Yo...

Neuro esperó.

-Yo...Neuro...es que yo...-Tragó saliva y lo miro entre ojos llorosos-Te amo Neuro...

A pesar de que lo había dicho en voz baja, aquellas tres palabras fueron claras para el demonio.

Se quedaron un par de segundos en silencio.

Yako sintió el corazón en el pecho. ¿Que había hecho? SE HABÍA CONFESADO,...A NEURO

Y él aun no había dicho nada.

El demonio también estaba luchando en su interior. Una emoción nueva corría por su cuerpo de demonio. Sentía un calor aflorando en el pecho, como una herida pero sin sentir dolor alguno.  
Neuro se esforzó por buscar una definición.

AMOR

Una corriente corrió por todas sus extremidades. Como el poder corría por sus venas, como si fuera un suculento misterio pero aún más poderoso, más que el misterio de HAL, más que los misterios del mundo demoníaco,...  
Neuro se sentía poderoso.

-Repitelo

-¿Eh?-Aquello si que Yako no se lo esperaba.

-Dilo de nuevo, Yako

Yako sintió como su corazón se apretaba. Respiró profundamente.

-Te amo

-Más

-Te amo, Neuro

-Otra vez

-Te amo, Neuro

Cada vez parecía que era más sencillo de decir.

Aquella sensación. Neuro sentía como una energía corría por su interior, como si fuera un buen misterio pero la energía era más potente que cualquier otro misterio. Más potente que cualquiera...se abría a su paso, descontrolandolo todo.  
Nunca en su larga vida había sentido algo como aquello.  
El poder se extendía por todo su cuerpo, por todas sus articulaciones. Su lado demoníaco quería salir para devorar aquel misterio tan suculento, nunca su lado oscuro había querido salir como ahora. Neuro temía que su pico pudiera salir por su cuenta y asustar a su piojo.

Se permitió unos instantes para mirarla, su rostro lloroso y sonrojado. Le estaba mirando.

-Yako...

-Dí-Dímelo

-¿Que cosa?

-Que no sientes lo mismo

-¿Que?

-Solo soy una herramienta que usas para no descubrir tu identidad...cuando te aburras de este mundo...

-¿Que te hace pensar eso, piojo?-No le gustaba nada de lo que estaba saliendo por aquella boca.

-Porque...

-Tu afirmas eso...¿Entonces que ha sido lo anterior?

-¿Lo anterior?

-Me amas-No era una pregunta. Y Yako tembló al escuchar esa pequeña frase.

-Pero te irás

-No lo he afirmado en ningún momento

-Lo harás

-He consumido todos los misterios del mundo demoníaco. No tengo la intención de marcharme hasta encontrar el misterio definitivo.

-¿Cual es el misterio definitivo?

-Cuando lo encuentre lo sabrás

-¿Entonces...

-No me iré Yako-No la dejó terminar-No tengo la menor intención de dejarte ir

-Neuro

-Yako-Las manos de Neuro la rodearon para acercarla a él-Escucha atentamente, piojo

Yako tragó saliva ante la intensa mirada que le estaba dedicando Neuro. Él se colocó junto a su oído.

-No tienes que huir a ningún lugar, porque yo también te amo, piojo

1

2

3

4

..

...

...

El corazón de Yako empezó a latir de manera desbocada. ¿Había oído lo que pensaba que había oído? Neuro. Nougami Neuro había dicho aquellas palabras. ¿Podía pensar que en verdad había dicho aquello?

Sus labios temblaron.

-O-Otra vez...

Neuro le mordisqueó la oreja.

-Neu-ro...

Otra vez.

-¿El esclavo esta rogando?

-Lo estoy...

Necesitaba volver a escucharlo. O seguiría pensando que había sido un sueño.

-Yako

-Te amo...

Neuro sonrió. Le sujetó el mentón, notando la humedad seca de sus lagrimas y la besó como él solo sabía hacerlo.

- **Déjame degustar tu misterio, Yako**

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado**

 **Gracias por los reviews**


	12. Chapter 12

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja

MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

* * *

Me he inspirado en una imagen de internet. ¿Que pasaría si Neuro y Yako fueran a pasar unos días a un ryokan?

Con kimonos y aguas termales. ¿Habrá animales de Neuro por medio?

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

* * *

 **VACACIONES DEMONÍACAS**

 **CAPITULO 12**

* * *

 _Sus labios temblaron._

 _-O-Otra vez..._

 _Neuro le mordisqueó la oreja._

 _-Neu-ro..._

 _Otra vez._

 _-¿El esclavo esta rogando?_

 _-Lo estoy..._

 _Necesitaba volver a escucharlo. O seguiría pensando que había sido un sueño._

 _-Yako_

 _-Te amo..._

 _Neuro sonrió. Le sujetó el mentón, notando la humedad seca de sus lagrimas y la besó como él solo sabía hacerlo._

 _- **Déjame degustar tu misterio, Yako**_

* * *

La joven detective no pudo si quiera responder a la frase del demonio, pues se vio invadida por aquellos poderosos labios que se situaban intensos sobre los suyos, más temblorosos y sin un patrón al que seguir. Yako se encontraba nerviosa, habían sido demasiadas emociones en unas pocas horas y su corazón aun no se había recuperado de la confesión anterior de su asistente, Nougami Neuro.

Le había dicho que la amaba. Yako aún no se lo podía creer.

Aquellas palabras no parecían ser de alguien como él. Alguien que no comprendía a los humanos, ¿Podía amar? ¿Acaso Neuro podía amar?

Yako creía en sus palabras, no por nada había estado demasiado tiempo con él y el demonio no se caracterizaba por mentir.

No pudo seguir pensando pues Neuro había intensificado aquel poderoso beso, tomando sus labios con los dientes, tirando de ellos para abrir su boca y tocar su lengua. Yako se estremeció entre sus brazos. Él la sujetó de la cintura mientras se ocupaba de ella con parsimonia.  
La lengua del demonio le recorrió todos los recovecos de su boca, rozando sus dientes y enlazándola con la de Yako, haciendo más intenso el beso y mucho más húmedo. Yako sentía que perdía el control.

-Acuerdate de respirar, Yako-Comentó él mientras movía su lengua contra la de ella, con sus bocas abiertas. Yako sentía como un liquido caliente caía por su mentón. "Que verguenza" Pensaba ella, intentando hacer caso de lo que Neuro le decía-Eso es, enlaza tu lengua así...-Con pequeños pasos, la fue guiando sobre como tenía que hacerlo. Yako se avergonzaba de su inexperiencia, ¿Acaso no le estaba enseñando a besar un demonio que no tenía ni idea de besos?  
No importa lo que pensase ahora, Yako había deseado aquello desde hacía mucho tiempo, había deseado besar aquellos labios demoníacos...amaba demasiado a Neuro.

Su lengua se movió contra la de Neuro, enlazándose, moviéndose, sintiendo la humedad, el tacto,...aquello era como si fuera magia pero de manera distinta porque era con un demonio, con Neuro.  
Pasó los brazos por el cuello del demonio, apretando su cuerpo contra el de él, todas sus curvas contra el chaleco blanco. El corazón de Yako palpitaba contra el pecho duro del demonio, buscando sus labios con algo más de "necesidad" que a Neuro le hizo sonreír.  
Por fin aquel piojo estaba reaccionando.

Neuro la llevó en brazos hasta colocar sus muslos contra la barandilla del balcón, sintiendo el frío de la madera en sus nalgas cubiertas por sus bragas. Yako se sorprendió y rompió el beso, gritando al ver donde se encontraba.

-!NEURO!-Su frágil cuerpo se encontraba pendido de un hilo, o más bien madera y su instinto le decía que aquello tenía que ver con una nueva tortura de su demonio predilecto.

-Tranquila piojo, no te dejaré caer-La voz de Neuro se sintió en su oreja, con su frío aliento haciendo estragos a medida que se movía para besar su cuello, mordisqueando aquel punto sensible bajo la oreja. Yako gimió, una mezcla de adrenalina, miedo y pasión.

Mientras ella se aferraba a él para salvar su vida, el demonio esparció besos y lametazos por todo su cuello, pasando por el mentón, nariz, orejas,...la tela de su camiseta le empezaba a molestar por lo que tiró de ella hacia arriba, dejando a la chica con su pecho al aire, sus pezones endureciéndose al contacto con el aire.

-Kiaaaa-Gimió Yako, volviendo a sujetarse a Neuro, sus manos apretadas contra su chaleco, a la vez que recibía nuevas atenciones en sus pechos. Las manos del demonio los rodearon, jugando con ellos y con su boca devorando aquellos botones, haciendo que sus gemidos subieran de tono.

El demonio saboreó aquellos tiernos botones, dejándolos bien duros y estimulados con sus labios, recorriendo el rostro de su piojo mientras se lo hacía, observando sus reacciones, como sus ojos brillaban, como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, sus labios entreabiertos, el comienzo de su sudor...  
Le gustaban aquellas reacciones de su piojo, como ella reaccionaba a sus toques, como él era el ÚNICO que podría hacerle eso a Yako.

Neuro tomó las manos de Yako, sujetándola para que no cayera mientras se quitaba la ropa que le sobraba, sus ojos siempre fijos que los sorprendidos de Yako, siguiendo cada movimiento, cada pedazo de piel pálida que dejaba a la vista, aquel pecho tan trabajado, tan suave y que Yako quería fijar en su retina y no olvidar nunca.

No es que hubiera tenido muchas oportunidades de ver al demonio de esa guisa. Lo máximo que había conocido era la piel de sus brazos las raras veces que se quitaba la chaqueta.

Pero ahora,...maravilloso ahora, aquel pecho sin rastro de telas cobertores...aquellas caderas, con los huesos algo marcados, y algo más abajo...

Yako se sonrojó por haber bajado la mirada hacia AQUELLO.

Al menos ahora sabía que Neuro no era un muñeco ken.

AQUELLO se veía demasiado bien. No es que Yako tuviera mucha experiencia viendo aquella zona de los chicos. Kanae si que le había hablado pero ella no se había parado a pensar en ello.

Aquella forma, aquel grosor, la piel suave de la punta...aquella humedad que se centraba en la punta.

PARA DE MIRARLO YAKO

Neuro parecía complacido con la mirada de su piojo, pero no se quedó quieto demasiado tiempo. Su piojo aún llevaba DEMASIADA ropa puesta.

-Voy a desenvolver el misterio-Pronunció, llevando sus manos a las caderas de la chica, que temblaron ante el cuero de sus guantes. Aún así no se detuvo hasta que sus bragas cayeron de sus largas piernas, reuniéndose en el suelo. Poco le importaba.

Sus ojos brillaron intensamente al acercar su mano a aquella zona de su piojo, sus dedos rozando aquella entrada resbaladiza y haciendo que la chica empezase a gemir cuando encontró el punto y enterró un largo dedo enguantado en su interior.

-Neuro...-Gimió Yako contra su mano habilidosa. Sus ojos se negaban a separarse de los intensos ojos verdes del demonio, quien se acercó todo lo posible a ella para volver a besarla. Su dedo seguía haciendo maravillas en su interior, haciendo que ella estuviera más dispuesta a recibirlo, pero no era suficiente para él, por lo que introdujo un segundo y un tercer dedo más. Sus movimientos fueron aumentando a medida que el demonio la besaba.

-Neuro...para...-Logró decir la joven detective cuando soltó el beso para buscar aire. Su cabeza daba vueltas al compás de su acelerado corazón, sintiendo como su interior se convulsionaba en un primer orgasmo.

-Lo siento Yako-Musitó el demonio, con los labios abiertos, sintiendo el temblor en el cuerpo de su esclava- **Pero este misterio lo tengo en la punta de la lengua**.

Dicho aquello, sacó sus dedos del interior de ella y los remplazó por su lengua, que se movió de manera devastadora sobre sus pliegues húmedos. Yako no tardó más de dos segundos en llegar al orgasmo.

Gritó en sus brazos, apretando las uñas contra la espalda de él, arqueando la espalda. Finalmente echó la cabeza hacia atrás, respirando de manera acelerada mientras intentaba calmarse.

-Buen provecho-Pronunció el astuto demonio limpiándose los labios después de degustar aquel pequeño pero sabroso misterio. La observó respirar y le dio unos instantes para recuperar el aliento. Quería que su esclava estuviera bien despierta cuando llegase el momento.  
Yako observó como su lengua se movía sobre sus labios de demonio, de manera sinuosa, sin que sus ojos verdes la abandonaran en ningún momento.

Cuando ella recuperó un poco la cordura y el oxigeno, Neuro le abrió las piernas, colocándose allí. Sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaron y un estremecimiento recorrió la columna vertebral de Yako cuando notó aquello rozando sus muslos. Ella sabía que iba a pasar, no iba a negar que hasta ese punto lo entendía y tampoco podía negar lo bien que se había sentido los dedos de Neuro jugando con ella. Había sido su primer orgasmo y se lo había dado él.

Ella soñaba otra manera, su primera vez debía ser en una mullida cama, con caricias delicadas y besos de mariposa pero todo aquello no se comparaba con la situación actual. No era una cama, era una barandilla, no hubo caricias suaves, solo movimientos hábiles y no podía definir que los besos de Neuro fueran besos de mariposa. Más bien besos de loro bizarro.  
Pero aquello no molestaba a Yako. Ella sabía que no podía esperar cuentos de hadas con Neuro, no por nada era un demonio. Ella había aprendido a amarlo, quería creer que su amor podría hacer cambiar el comportamiento del demonio pero en ese momento no sabía si en verdad quería cambiarlo o no. Lo amaba como lo que era, un demonio cruel y que amaba hacerle pasar momentos vergonzosos. Como aquel.

¿A quien se le ocurría hacer el amor por primera vez en una barandilla? Solo a Neuro.

-Yako...

Ella escuchó su llamado y lo miró, derritiéndose ante aquella mirada clara y que aún conservaba aquel brillo terrorífico, aunque si lo observaba bien, estaban más oscuros que de costumbre, como si los colores se hubieran mezclado.  
Neuro buscó sus labios en un beso corto pero no por ello menos intenso. Pegó su frente a la de ella.

-Voy a entrar, Yako

-¿Entrar?-Le costaba enlazar conceptos.

-Parece que tu cerebro se ha derretido

-N-No se ha derretido..

Yako gimió cuando sintió como el miembro de Neuro rozaba su entrada. Se notaba duro y suave. Ella tembló, entendiendo a que se refería con "entrar".

-D-Dolerá...-Digo con miedo.

-Los juegos mortales sin castigo no tienen gracia

Yako cruzó la cara al escuchar aquella frase tan común en él.

-Yako, mírame

Ella lo hizo, perdiéndose en su mirada. Neuro le acarició el rostro con una mano, recorriendo aquella suave mejilla. Yako se relajó.

Entonces él empujó.

Ella gritó.

Él la invadió de una sola estocada, tomándola entera y robándose su misterio. Sintió como ella le arañaba la espalda y gemía su nombre de manera sumamente erótica junto a su oído. Neuro apretó la mandíbula sintiendo como ella lo apretaba de una manera sinuosa y aumentando el movimiento de sus caderas, él también comenzó a gemir.

Yako nunca olvidaría aquella vez. Las horas que él estuvo estimulándola, moviendo sus caderas para que llegase al orgasmo, como sus labios la besaban hasta hacer que se hinchasen y como su mirada parecía ver en su interior, descubriendo todos sus secretos.

Así era Neuro y así era hacer el amor con él.

Yako olvidó cuantas veces se vino entre sus brazos, lo único que supo con claridad fueron sus brazos fuertes sujetándola contra su pecho, llevándola hacia el futón.

Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado**

 **Gracias por los reviews**


	13. Chapter 13

**Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro - Fanfiction**

Buenas :DD

adoro con toda mi alma este anime/manga. Neuro me parece uno de los personajes más bien diseñados que he visto en mucho tiempo.

me encantaría que hubiera algo más entre los dos protas jejjeje mi mente perversa lo desea jajaja

MIL GRACIAS A YUSEI MATSUI POR CREAR ESTE MANGA.

* * *

Me he inspirado en una imagen de internet. ¿Que pasaría si Neuro y Yako fueran a pasar unos días a un ryokan?

Con kimonos y aguas termales. ¿Habrá animales de Neuro por medio?

espero que os guste.

NEURO X YAKO FANFICTION

* * *

 **VACACIONES DEMONÍACAS**

 **CAPITULO 13**

* * *

 _Él la invadió de una sola estocada, tomándola entera y robándose su misterio. Sintió como ella le arañaba la espalda y gemía su nombre de manera sumamente erótica junto a su oído. Neuro apretó la mandíbula sintiendo como ella lo apretaba de una manera sinuosa y aumentando el movimiento de sus caderas, él también comenzó a gemir._

 _Yako nunca olvidaría aquella vez. Las horas que él estuvo estimulándola, moviendo sus caderas para que llegase al orgasmo, como sus labios la besaban hasta hacer que se hinchasen y como su mirada parecía ver en su interior, descubriendo todos sus secretos._

 _Así era Neuro y así era hacer el amor con él._

 _Yako olvidó cuantas veces se vino entre sus brazos, lo único que supo con claridad fueron sus brazos fuertes sujetándola contra su pecho, llevándola hacia el futón._

 _Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar._

* * *

Yako se despertó a la mañana siguiente sintiendo un pequeño dolor en su zona intima, como una quemadura, cada vez que movía sus piernas. Parpadeó varias veces, e intentó mover su cuerpo pero el brazo de su "asistente" le impedía cualquier movimiento.

"Es cierto, en verdad paso. Con Neuro..."

Pensó Yako volteando el rostro encontrando la cara dormida del demonio, más cerca de lo que ella esperaba y no pudo evitar quedarse observando aquel apacible rostro. No más misterios, no frentes arrugadas ni pelos en movimiento en busca de casos,...simplemente el rostro relajado de un hombre dormido.

"Es muuy guapo"

La chica no pudo evitar quedarse viendo en detalle aquel rostro de ensueño, aquellos labios llenos y que la habían besado de aquella manera tan...indescriptible. Sus manos querían tocarle pero no podía moverse y tampoco quería hacerlo demasiado pues aún sentía ese pequeño dolor en...aquella zona.

No por nada Neuro había estado estimulándola hasta que lloró.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron a un tono rojo intenso, recordando aquel encuentro, con las caderas del demonio meciéndose sin descanso sobre ella. Con aquel potente miembro...  
Otro sonrojo.

Se apretó contra aquel pecho cálido y se dijo a si misma que no se movería demasiado, al menos no antes que Neuro.

Lo que ella no sabía es que el demonio estaba perfectamente consciente de su intento fallido de levantarse y que estaba muy despierto en esos momentos. Pero permaneció sin moverse, guardando aquel calor que le transmitía su piojo, no siendo consciente del dolor de ella y su incomodidad.  
El demonio tenía su brazo rodeándola, sin posibilidad de que aquel pequeño cuerpo escapase de la cárcel de sus brazos, no lo iba a permitir. No después de haber degustado su misterio. Para Neuro aquello había llenado su cuerpo como ningún otro misterio había hecho, sentía la energía corriendo por sus venas y desde luego iba a volver a degustarlo en cuanto pudiera.  
Arrugó la nariz al notar como ella se acercaba a su pecho y se hacía una bolita, el olor de su pelo colándose en sus fosas nasales. Podía notar sus pechos y como su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo, más grande y poderoso que su cuerpo humano y débil.

Pero Neuro no era alguien que pasase mucho tiempo durmiendo, no lo necesitaba, así que abrió los ojos y tomó la cabeza de su esclavo para levantarlo también.

-¿Dormías, esclavo?

Yako negó con la cabeza, sonrojada. Intentó tapar su cuerpo desnudo pero él no se lo dejó.

-¿Que intentas hacer? No hay nada que no haya visto ya

El sonrojó de ella subió a un nivel superior.

-Es que...me

-Se clara, esclavo

-Aún me...duele

La cara del demonio se curvó en una duda.

-¿Doler? ¿Tu cuerpo?

Yako sentía una mayor verguenza aún. Obviamente Neuro no entendía a que se refería, no solamente por ser demonio. ¿Como le explicaba lo que ocurría?

-Si..es que ayer

-¿Las relaciones intimas entre humanos duelen?

-L-La primera vez duele...

Neuro la observóun momento, tomando en consideración lo que había dicho su piojo. Lo cierto es que no se había parado a pensar en su condición humana cuando la tomó en la barandilla y desde luego no entendía a que se refería cuando decía doler. ¿Donde le dolía? ¿Por que era normal?

-Es..algo normal-Dijo Yako, volviendo a captar la atención de Neuro-C-Cuando eres v-v-virgen, se sangra...

-¿Sangre?-Sus ojos verdes buscaron sus muslos, sin tener en cuenta el grito de la chica cuando se posicionó sobre ella para abrirle las piernas. Efectivamente encontró unos pequeños restos de sangre seca y volvió a mirarla-¿Sangraste ayer?

-Si

-¿Por que?

Yako suspiró y cuando Neuro dejó de avergonzarla con aquella posición le relató rápidamente lo que ocurría cuando una mujer es virgen. Los ojos de Neuro se iluminaron cuando entendió aquel "nuevo misterio" de la anatomía femenina y Yako agradeció que no volviera a preguntar.  
La ayudó a levantarse y le pasó un cambio de yukata para que se lo pusiera y fuera a lavarse al onsen. Yako asintió, agradecida por los cuidados de Neuro y caminando de una forma bastante graciosa se alejó de la habitación.

Neuro quedó en la habitación, tomando algunas ropas se fue a correr por el monte. Necesitaba algo de ejercicio después de la ingesta de aquellos poderosos misterios. Quizá sacase algún juguete demoníaco para divertirse mientras el piojo se relajaba. Riendo malefícamente, corrió hacia las montañas.

Yako se lavó a conciencia antes de entrar en las cálidas aguas del onsen. A diferencia de la anterior vez, había entrado desnuda, llevando una pequeña toalla en la mano, que había dejado sobre una roca. Cerró los ojos, intentando que su cuerpo entrase en calor y se relajase en las pacificas aguas. A esa hora no había casi nadie en las aguas, cosa que ella agradecía, pues su mente era un caos y necesitaba tiempo para pensar tranquilamente. Que Neuro se hubiera quedado en la habitación la estaba ayudando pues su mayor problema tenía que ver con él. Estuvo un buen rato pensando bajo el agua un buen rato, sentía los dedos arrugados.

Vale. Empecemos.  
-Había hecho el amor con Neuro.  
-Había amado a su jefe demoníaco. Y sádico, y malvado, y torturador, y arrogante, y que la valoraba como un piojo.  
-Había perdido su virginidad con Neuro.  
-Neuro le había dicho que la amaba.  
-Neuro le había dicho que la amaba. Amor. Amor demoníaco.  
-Ella se le había confesado.  
-Había explicado su primera vez a Neuro. Con detalle, viendo como sus ojos se encendían a medida que ella hablaba.

¿Que había hecho? ¿En que nos dejaba todo? ¿Eran novios? ¿Amantes? ¿Todo cambiaría una vez volvieran a la agencia? ¿Podría ser que se hubiera dado un golpe en la cabeza y todo fuera un sueño?

Sus ojos se centraron en el movimiento del agua, como se colaba entre sus dedos. Como sus manos se movían para tocar su cuerpo, tocando sus pechos. Aun podía sentir las manos enguantadas de Neuro jugando con ellos. Le había dejado unas marquitas oscuras cerca del pezón.  
Marcas de dientes.

Yako se sujetó los pechos y los masajeó con las manos, pensando que eran otras manos quienes la tocaban. Se frotó los pezones, endureciéndose bajo su toque tembloroso. Yako soltó un pequeño gemido, una de sus manos abandonando su pecho y tocando su intimidad, que había parado de dolerle.  
No podía creer que estuviera haciendo aquello, pero se sentía bien.

-N-Neuro..-Susurró entre gemidos, moviendo los dedos sobre su entrada. Sus labios entreabiertos y sus dedos desplegados entre su pecho derecho y sus dos dedos jugando en su interior-Neuro..

Otro gemido salió de sus labios cuando encontró sus punto sensible.

-Neuro!

Yako echó la cabeza hacia atrás.  
Gritó al encontrar un par de ojos verdes mirándola, junto con una sonrisa demoniacamente seductora. El corazón de Yako se paró, al igual que sus movimientos.

-¿Me llamabas, piojo?-Su sonrisa era de fabula, no por nada la había encontrado masturbándose pensando en él.

-N-N-E-U-R-O...-Los ojos de Yako estaban muy abiertos, aun no pudiendo creer que él estuviera ahí también-¿Cuanto llevas...? ¿Viste...?

-¿Si vi a mi esclavo buscando su propio placer manualmente?-Sonrió-No llegaste al orgasmo, Yako

Definitivamente LO HABÍA VISTO TODO. Yako quiso desaparecer.

O/ / /O

-No voy a permitir que mi esclavo pase hambre-Su sonrisa se ensanchó más al ver el rostro incrédulo de Yako. Como su jefe demoníaco no iba a permitir que su esclavo pensara que no tenía en cuenta sus necesidades. Además del echo de que podría volver a probarla- **Déjame darte placer, Yako**

Yako se perdió en aquella mirada, viendo con entraba en el agua, equipado con una pequeña toalla en la cintura. Neuro se colocó detrás de ella, tomándola de la cintura para sentarse y colocarla sobre sus piernas. Le pasó un brazo por la cintura aprovechando para abrirle las piernas y dejarla a su merced. Sus manos deseaban tocarla, volver a sentir sus paredes húmedas y su interior cálido. Le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para besar sus labios mientras su otra mano, que se encontraba libre, buscaba su entrada para tocarla.

-Neuro...-Gimió entre beso y beso, gimiendo cuando él entró con dos dedos en su interior. Sus dedos eran más largos, más grandes que los suyos y sentirlos moviéndose era totalmente diferente a cuando ella se tocó minutos antes. Soltó otro gemido. A Neuro le gustaban aquellos pequeños gemidos. Se movió más rápido, con pequeños movimientos de entrada y salida, alternándolo con pequeños estímulos en sus pezones ya endurecidos.

-Estas receptiva, pequeño piojo-Le volvió a besar los labios, jugando con su lengua sin dejar de mover sus dedos-¿Ya no te duele?

Yako le observó a los ojos, sorprendida por aquella pregunta viniendo de él. Asintió, respondiendo a su beso.

-Te deseo en mi interior, Neuro

"Lo he dicho. Le he dicho que lo deseo..." Pensó Yako, perdida en las pozas verdes como única salida hacia un éxtasis mayor.

-Me gusta que digas lo que piensas, esclavo-La premió con otro dedo moviéndose en su interior- Pero, ¿Como se deben pedir las cosas? Di "Hágame el amor, amo"

Yako torció la cara al ver la cara arrogante de su demonio. No podía dejar de ser cruel, no podía dejar de ser Neuro.

* * *

 _Pero ella lo amaba._

 _Ella quería sus toques._

 _Ella lo quería de nuevo._

 _Quería sentir aquel cuerpo musculoso sobre el suyo._

 _Quería sentir sus manos enguantadas por su cuerpo._

 _Quería sentir sus manos enguantadas en sus pechos._

 _Quería ver su sonrisa masculina cuando ella lo miraba._

 _Quería ver brillar sus hermosos ojos verdes._

 _Quería tirar de su cabello cuando la volviese a penetrar._

 _Quería juntar sus labios de nuevo._

 _Quería morder su cuello._

 _Quería todo de Neuro._

 _Quería amarlo y que la amara._

* * *

Yako cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, encontrándose el rostro tranquilo de Neuro. Aun esperando su respuesta.

-Neuro...-Acercó su boca a la suya, siendo recibida por él-Quiero que resuelvas el misterio de nuevo-Lo volvió a besar.

Sintió como Neuro sonreía contra su boca.

 **-Este misterio esta en la punta de la lengua**

Yako dejó que la besara y que la llevase con otro de sus múltiples poderes demoníacos a la habitación.

-En la barandilla de nuevo no...-Se quejó, antes de que pudiera decir nada.

El demonio sonrió de nuevo.

La dejó sobre el futón desordenado de la mañana, colocándose sobre ella.

-¿Como se pide, esclavo?

-Me rindo a ti, Neuro-La joven detective le agarró el rostro al demonio, besandole con fervor-Quiero que me poseas de nuevo, Neuro

-Buena respuesta, Yako

Yako amaba escuchar su nombre de los labios de Neuro.

-Te amo Neuro-Le mordió el labio inferior-Di mi nombre de nuevo, Neuro

-Yako

-Neuro

-Tu misterio es el mejor, Yako-Juntó sus frentes- **Voy a degustarte de nuevo, compañera**

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado**

 **Gracias por los reviews**


End file.
